


Pressure (Push Me Into You)

by Molotov_Man



Series: Nejiten Oneshots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, NejiTen - Freeform, Oneshot, Pining, imagine getting bullied into making out with your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molotov_Man/pseuds/Molotov_Man
Summary: Everyone thinks they’re already dating. Of course, why wouldn’t they be? For starters, Neji can’t imagine his feelings.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Nejiten Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Pressure (Push Me Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> started out like 1k words and now.. anyway leave a comment if you enjoyed and a request if you’d like

Shikamaru was, naturally, the first to notice.

“Why don’t you just *talk* to her, man?”

Neji shook his head. He had been staring at Tenten a bit, but she was just in his line of sight, nothing more. “What do you mean? We talk all the time,”

He rolled his eyes, rested his head on his hand. “No, I mean tell her that you want to be with her.”

Neji squinted at him. “What gave you that idea?”

He didn’t want to be with her. He could go to sleep every night without thinking about her incredible strength, dexterity, and beauty. It didn’t make his heart race whenever she pushed up against him in the battlefield. He tucked the thoughts away.

“I don’t like her like that.”

“Whatever, man.”

•••

Ino found herself looking at Neji across the bar from her perch in Sakura’s lap. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

Sakura pulled her closer by her waist. “Gay stuff,”

“You mean guy stuff?”

“I said what I said.”

Ino nudged her playfully. “What do you think about Neji and Tenten?”

“Aren’t they dating?”

“I don’t think so.”

Sakura wrinkled her nose. “When do you think they’ll pull their heads out of their asses?”

Ino rolled her eyes.

•••

“Neji, you coming with us to ramen?” Choji yawned and stretched—it was getting late.

“No, I’m meeting up with Tenten.”

“Oh, Tenten, huh?” He grinned. “What’re you guys doing together?”

Neji glanced at him sideways. “...Dinner? Why?”

He shoved him gently. “Come on, you gotta keep us guys in the loop about your lady friend,”

“What? Have you been talking to Shikamaru?”

“About you and your lover girl? No. But it makes sense that he’d notice,”

Neji went red and turned his head, focusing on the road in front of him. “I don’t like her in that way.”

“Why do you spend all your time with her, then?”

“Because she’s my friend and I enjoy hanging out with her, platonically,”

“Maybe you should platonically kiss her on the mouth, you might loosen up a bit,” he slapped his shoulder and went off towards Ichiraku’s.

Neji scoffed.

•••

“Akamaru! Get off!”

Neji was trying to shove at the great beast’s chest, but Akamaru was more interested in licking his face as he pinned him to the dirt.

Kiba whistled and Akamaru backed off a bit, whimpering at the loss of Neji’s attention. “Sorry!”

“Next time, I’m putting him on a leash.” Neji pushed himself up and attempted to wipe the dog spit off his face in vain.

Kiba rolled his eyes, flashing his fangs in a smile. “Tenten is gonna love your parenting style.”

Neji could feel his chakra practically burning his skin at the mention of his teammate. Why did everyone think they were together? “What would she know about it?”

“I’d hope she’d be watching her kids, Neji,”

“We wouldn’t have kids, we aren’t together. What is it with everyone?”

Neji stalked off before Kiba could respond, which Akamaru took as an invitation to chase after him.

•••

“Rival!” Lee was glowing in pursuit of Gai-sensei, who could be seen in the distance. “Would you like to join us on our challenge?”

“No, thanks, Lee, I just want to go home.”

“Are you well? Do you need a medic?” Lee’s eyes gained that unique puppy quality that he wore so effortlessly.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

Lee smiled and gave his signature thumbs up. “Don’t stay up too late with our kunoichi, Neji! You must be well rested for our rigorous training!”

Lee sped off before Neji could lose it.

•••

“Neji!”

“Naruto, it is not the day.”

“No, come on! I need your help, it’s serious!”

Neji dredged up every ounce of patience from his years as a Hyuuga. “What can I help you with?”

“I’m trying to figure out what to get Sasuke as a gift.”

“And why would I know the answer to this obviously pressing question?”

“He and Tenten have similar tastes, and since you landed her, I figured you’d know what’s romantic enough but also a good gift—“

Neji really shouldn’t have. It reflected badly in him in a number of ways.

He slapped Naruto in the face.

•••

Shino was the only one left that Neji could rely on to be quiet. The man was exceptional at minding his own business; surely this was his opportunity to escape gossip.

Shino was feeling small talk that day. “Hello. How are you?”

“I’m well. You?” Neji breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m doing well. How is your partner? I haven’t seen her in a bit,”

Neji dropped his forehead against the table.

•••

“Neji,” Sasuke called out from the shadows, half hidden by the moonless night.

Neji eyed him carefully. They had a mutual understanding but didn’t talk much at all — if he was trying to talk to him, he wanted something. “Yes?”

“I need you to quit messing around and just ask Tenten out. The sexual tension is making the rest of us look like slackers,”

“Sorry that Naruto isn’t grinding on you right now, but I don’t see how my friendship with Tenten has anything to do with that.”

“Friendship my ass.” 

•••

“Neji,”

“Yes, Hinata?

She stood awkwardly in his doorway, not quite meeting his eyes. “Well...is Tenten coming over?”

Neji frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “She might, if she feels like it, I guess. Why?”

“I was just wondering...you know, I’m going out tonight with the girls, so if you wanted some *alone time* I could be gone for a while,” she blushed a little, but felt she owed her cousin the chance for the youthful sorts of fun he could’ve missed. “Just be safe?”

Neji went intensely red. “Why does everyone think we’re together?! We aren’t doing *that*!”

Hinata shrugged. “You guys act like a couple, with the way the others were talking, I just assumed—“

“What way are the others talking?”

“Like you only smile when you’re around her,”

At that, Neji lost the words on the tip of his tongue.

•••

Sota Miyazaki was heir to the weapons trading empire of his father—he was utterly unaccomplished but held himself in high esteem because of what he would one day own. He had no shinobi in his family, and viewed himself as above them, yet his interests always seemed to involve a shinobi or two — particularly, his romantic endeavors. 

Sota had been watching Tenten from an alleyway for at least twenty minutes. She was obviously waiting on someone, and that someone appeared to be a no show. It was a perfect opportunity for him to make a move.

He threw his pilfered cigarette to the ground and stamped it out before starting towards the mouth of the alley.

Neji Hyuuga’s strong form dropped silently to the ground in front of him and he stumbled back.

“What gives, man?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Neji’s face was obscured in the shade of the buildings—Sota didn’t know who he was messing with.

“I’m going to talk to this hot girl, what’re you doing, fucking stalker? What’s your problem? Think she’s yours?”

Neji paused. “No, I don’t.”

Sota smirked. “Then you’re right. Step aside, halfwit,”

Neji grabbed him by the collar and held him against the nearest wall, looking into his eyes with Byakugan flaring. “I think she has a date with the Hyuuga prodigy.”

Sota froze and pressed his hands against the wood. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know she was your girlfriend, I’m sorry Hyuuga—“

“She’s not my girlfriend. I just don’t want her hanging around with lowlife creeps that’ll only weigh her down.”

“Hey, hey, I’m not trying to start trouble with you, just let me go!”

“I have half a mind to beat you to a pulp just for looking at her in the way you did,” he snarled.

“Neji,” a firm voice called from the corner, “drop him.”

Neji dropped Sota instinctively at his recognition of the voice. “Tenten,”

Sota was stuck halfway between them, eyes flitting nervously.

“Good morning,” Neji said quickly.

Tenten smirked at him and leaned against the wall. “And what’re you doing on this fine morning, hmm?”

“Taking care of the trash.” He glared pointedly at Sota, who flinched.

“Doesn’t seem like much of a mission to me. Get out of here, Sota, I’m not interested.”

He scrambled past Neji and ran off.

“Now,” she walked closer, obviously pleased with herself, “why were you tormenting the commoners today?”

“He’s a disrespectful dick and he needed someone to put him in his place.”

“And that place is?”

“As far away from you as I can drag him,” Neji growled.

Tenten flicked his chest. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Of course I do.”

“So it seems like you had ulterior motives. You wanna tell me why he’s got you all jealous?”

“I’m NOT jealous!”

“Okay, baby, sure.” Tenten turned around with a teasing wink and started back through the alley, leaving Neji a stuttering mess behind her. “We’re going to your place, right?”

“Uhm. Yeah.”

•••

“Tenten?” Neji was lying crookedly on his bed, one arm draped over his eyes.

“What’s up with you? You’re in a mood,” she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Your friends are annoying.”

“Yesterday they were our friends. What’d they do now? Did Akamaru tackle you again?”

Neji scowled. “If he would’ve, you would see Kiba’s tanned hide hanging up in my room.”

“You like Akamaru, admit it.”

“I will not.” He pouted and looked at her. “How could you suggest such a thing?”

Lying next to him on his bed, Tenten had the strangest impulse to just kiss him. They were so close, it would’ve been so easy. “Don’t be a crybaby, princess. What’s got you mad enough to jump unsuspecting civilians today?”

“He was looking at you weird.”

“And? I’m a woman, Neji, I’ve been looked at weirdly before by people far more dangerous than Sota.”

“Well, I’m not going to let it happen on my watch. You don’t deserve to be objectified like that. None of these cocksuckers deserve you,” he grumbled, turning his eyes back to the ceiling.

Tenten laughed at his cursing. “Oh? So when will Neji Hyuuga allow me the luxury of a significant other?”

Neji’s eyes filled with reverence and Tenten found herself abruptly lost in them. “Whenever you find someone who could even grasp at being good enough for you.”

She didn’t want him to ever stop looking like that, so she drew the moment out. “What would qualify them?”

“Whatever you need, Tenten.”

“You’re no fun. What do you think I need?”

“Someone who respects you, and understands your potential, and looks at you like you hung the stars,” he didn’t hesitate. “They should be good looking too, to match.”

“Lord, Neji, what turned you into a romantic?”

He sighed, imagining her hanging off a crescent moon with tiny suns in her hands. “Just happens, sometimes.”

•••

“That’s all for today, students!” Gai clapped his hands together, pleased with their efforts. “Don’t forget to rest up!”

Lee gave his stupid salute and bounded off, no doubt for more training, and Tenten rolled her eyes, making off in the same direction. Gai caught Neji’s shoulder before he could follow.

“Neji, wait a moment. I need to talk to you about something.”

Neji crossed his arms over his chest, already suspicious. “What is it?”

“I’ve noticed your dealings with our kunoichi! I’m thrilled to see my students using their youth to its fullest, but as your sensei, it’s my job to make sure you’re being safe! Are you aware of the proper contraceptives to be using?”

Neji had the fleeting thought of offing himself right there. “We are not having sex! For the love of kami, why does everyone think we can’t keep our hands off each other? We haven’t even kissed, not that I’d want to, because we aren’t together!”

Neji stormed off. Kakashi nailed him in the back of his head with an acorn, perched in a tree above.

“You’re worse than Icha Icha,”

The expletives that left Neji’s mouth, should they ever reach Hiashi, were grounds for substantial punishment (not that Kakashi would ever tell; he loved seeing the kids get flustered.)

•••

Posing as a couple in a foreign land lacked difficulty for the pair; it wasn’t stressful or awkward because it was so normal, despite the fake rings on both of their fingers and the fact that they were expected to hold hands wherever they went. They spoke the same, acted the same.

Really, Neji found himself smiling more.

Even the hotel arrangement wasn’t as weird as it could’ve been. They’d slept close before, even in the same bed — an accident that time, to be sure, but it happened nonetheless. Proximity was a requirement for teammates, and they were no exception. It was just the sort of thing that happened naturally. It came especially in handy on missions like this.

“How long do you bet it’ll take him to crack?” Tenten threw her shirt off without preamble, causing Neji to avert his eyes with a blush.

She’d always been less modest than he was, which was equal parts blessing and curse. “I’m not sure. We didn’t exactly get a plan; we were thrown in here with a goal and a cover.”

“I don’t mind. It leaves room for a little creativity.” Tenten twirled a kunai around her finger and pulled on her new clothes. “I say we do three days of diplomacy and then use a hands on approach.”

“We aren’t supposed to kill him, you know.”

“The crux of the operation, of course.” She flopped down on her side of the bed.

Neji followed her example, placing a hand behind his head. The position was reminiscent of home. “I suppose we might have to resort to violence, though. It’s not an ideal option.”

“Nothing’s ideal, is it?”

He shrugged. “Ideal is how I’d describe having you as a partner.”

Tenten smiled despite herself. “Sap,”

“Shut up.” He shivered. “It’s fucking freezing in here.”

“Y’know, you cuss a lot for someone with such a noble upbringing.”

He pulled the pillow out from under his head and hit her with it. “You talk back a lot.”

“It facilitates conversation,” she remarked, taking a blanket out from under the bed and tossing it to him. “You’re such a princess.”

He huffed. “You’re a dick. Makes us even,”

“Alright, that’s fair.” She stuck out her arm and slapped her hand against his bare chest.

“You’re a fucking ice cube, kami!” He quickly threw the blanket over both of them and moved closer so their shoulders were touching.

Suddenly, Tenten wasn’t feeling cold at all. “I’m just messing with you, I’m not that cold.”

“You fucked around and this is what you get. You’re going to die of hypothermia otherwise.”

“Tch. Dramatic,”

“Just go to sleep. We have stuff to do tomorrow,” he rolled over, leaving his back to her.

•••

That was very much not the position he woke up in.

Tenten’s head was tucked securely under his chin and they had their arms around one another, and worst of all, Neji had to admit it was the best sleep he’d ever had. She was warm and firm against him, gripping his waist tightly.

Neji’s breath hitched. “Oh,” he whispered to himself.

_I love her. Fuck._

Perhaps sensing his change in breathing, Tenten shifted against him and pulled away, stretching. “Huh. Guess you were colder than you let on.”

Neji looked away to hide the pink tint slowly taking residence on his skin.

Three nights later, the routine of the first night had become consistent. They pretended to keep to their respective sides of the bed, but knew they’d wake up in each other’s arms. Neither would mention it, but they both looked forward to feeling safe tangled up in each other. Good sleep and warm chests were an easy favorite. But each night brought a little extra pain for Neji; he couldn’t help feeling that he was taking advantage of Tenten by keeping his less than platonic feelings to himself but indulging in these intimate actions.

“Tenten,”

She yawned. “Hmm, princess?”

“I...we go back tomorrow, right?”

“Unless you’re anticipating a vacation. Why?”

“I just...maybe we should get a different hotel room.”

“Now? It’s the middle of the night, first of all, and secondly, we have an unconscious man tied up in our bathtub. Pray tell, why can’t we stay here?” She fixed him in a deadpan stare.

He froze, having no answer that couldn’t potentially break the bond he’d curated so carefully. “I feel weird.”

“You’re sick?” Her face shifted subtly to concern.

“No.” His fist clenched and unclenched at his side.

“Neji, you have to give me more than that. Let me help you.”

“Don’t you think it’s strange that we sleep together?” He spat out, then fidgeted nervously.

She cocked a brow at him. “No, we sleep next to each other all the time on missions. Why is now different?”

“Because I like it!”

She blinked, bewildered. “And...?”

He sighed in exasperation: “And I shouldn’t!”

“Why not?”

“I like it too much!”

“So what, sleeping next to people is nice. You’re touch-starved.”

He blushed at that. “No, I...Tenten, it’s weird, okay.”

“Neji, you’re my best friend and I’m 90 percent sure that I’m yours. Why can’t you tell me? You know I love you no matter what.”

Neji stared deeply into her eyes, suddenly feeling like air couldn’t reach his lungs. “Tenten,” he whispered.

Tenten was growing more concerned by the second. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I know, I love you too. Just tell me what it is.”

“No, I mean I love you. I’m in love with you. I am so, so in love with you.” Neji couldn’t believe the words coming from his own mouth and braced himself for a slap to the face—or worse.

Tenten held his gaze for a long moment, sizing him up. “You’re in love with me?”

The gates were open and his thoughts came out in a rush. “I denied it for a really long time and everyone seemed to realize it before me and I couldn’t figure out why it irritated me and why I hated Sota Miyazaki so goddamn much but I—“

Tenten pressed forward and kissed him.

Immediately, Neji’s breath hitched and his hands found her arms, holding her softly in place as the passionate warmth of it all engulfed them. Neji’s body turned towards her, skin on fire to her touch where they were connected.

She pulled back slowly, basking in the magnetism between them. “You okay?”

Raw, raw want was the only thing left in him, besides absolute reverence for the woman in front of him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you dumb bastard.” She leaned her forehead against his chest and relaxed.

“Don’t be mean, I’m doing my best.”

“I know, love,” she touched his jaw gently, “you’re so beautiful, you know that?”

“Pales to you,” he said.

“Flattery isn’t going to get you in my bed any faster, just so you know.”

“Thank you for killing my moment with your perversions.”

“Anything for you, darling.”


End file.
